A one-factor authentication scheme may, for example, merely involve provision of a password to unlock a device or provide access to encrypted data. As an improvement over one-factor authentication schemes, a two-factor authentication scheme may involve evidence of something a user knows (e.g., a password) along with something of which the user is in possession (e.g., a smart card).